Soulmates
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Rei Babylon, now just a Vigilante soul in Soul Society, never thought to see the few people that truly cared for him. Maybe he could stay and watch for just a bit...OC, Oneshot.


_**AN: Here we go, a little oneshot with Rei as a Shinigami. Might do more with this, I dunno. If you need more about the plotline, watch Bleach episode 315.**_

**_Soulmates._**

Rei walked alone in the forest outside the Seireitei, his hand trailing along the katana that was Isobu. He had been living in the forest ever since he decided to help those brats save the Rukia girl, and Rei had to admit he probably had some kind of weird satisfaction from hiding just outside of the Shinigami main base. He eventually noticed that other people were in the forest with him, as he immediately stopped and hid behind a tree. He saw that pink haired brat playing some kind of music near a campfire...with two familiar souls next to her.

Those faces...Rei silently wiped away tears that threatened to leak. He had seen them very few times throughout his life- his first life, that is. His mother...and his father. He had watched his mother be executed, all because she wanted to get him, and the rest of his clan out of a village that hated them. And he hadn't met his father until he was nearly sixteen, and that had nearly involved a fight to the death due to how his father had joined the very group that Rei wanted to destroy. Only later, after his father had sacrificed himself to kill the second-in-command, a master of puppets known as Noir, did Rei discover that he had joined in order to protect him.

Masayoshi and Mayu...in life they had suffered so much, fighting a world that would never allow them to be together. Even now, it looked they had forgotten their memories of life, but the attraction their souls felt still connected them. In life, Mayu had a loving husband, who was killed during the Fifth Great Shinobi war against the Western Nations, leaving her with two kids. Masayoshi had a beautiful wife, who was killed during a bandit attack while he was on a mission. Only later did he discover that she had been expecting a child. The man had struck back against every bandit he saw from that day on, becoming known as 'The Butcher'.

The man would soon move to Kirigakure in his grief, and meet the young widow, at which an immediate affection took place. But Mayu's clan, with the sole exception of her father, did not want their heiress to be married to someone with so foul a reputation. But somehow, despite all this, they had gotten together...much to the anger of the Mizukage.

Rei shook his head of such thoughts, and continued watching his parents-who appeared to be a bit younger, time was always fucked up in soul society- have a bonding moment, before the pink brat took Mayu. Maybe Las Noches could wait. Rei wanted to watch his parents just a bit more...

He didn't know how long he had watched, but no matter what he saw, he couldn't interfere. That is, until he saw his father turn into some half Hollow being. Considering all the shit he went through in life, Rei couldn't be that surprised. But then he saw another Hollow strike at Mayu, and that the angle Masayoshi was going at he would be impaled instead...Fuck that shit.

"**Drown my sorrows...Isobu!**" Rei jabbed his sword to the ground, as coral shot from the ground near the Hollow. It pierced the Hollow through the back of its head, breaking through its mask. It kept going and sliced through Masayoshi's Hollow arm, purifying him of his taint. Cause fuck yeah, Biju sealed in Zanpakutos + Weak ass Hollows= fuck you, you're dead.

Rei slowly turned around and placed his sword at his side as he walked away. Mayu was holding a still alive Masayoshi, as the pink brat stared at his retreating form in the distance.

* * *

Rei continued walking, even as he felt a massive blast of Reiatsu from behind. Stopping, he glanced back to see the hulking form of Kenpachi. "So brat, why'd you help out? Aren't you an enemy of Soul Society?"

Rei was silent for a few moments. He could fight the man, possibly taking out a captain, but he had heard stories of Zaraki Kenpachi and knew any fight between them would most likely end with both of their deaths. And Rei already died twice, so he was not going to die a third time...but as a soul, would that even count? Rei continued to be silent, before muttering, "They reminded me of my parents..." Rei stayed still a minute longer, before teleporting with a Shunpo, a small smile on his face. Who ever said he couldn't do good things?


End file.
